Resident Evil: Outbreak Scenario 1
by Bobtheklobb
Summary: Yay! Im not dead! And to prove it, I've started a fic, it is based on the first scenario playable in Outbreak, it features the characters David, Kevin, Cindy, and Mark.


Hello all! And welcome to another edition of Resident Evil Outbreak thingy, I'm bobtheklobb, and I'll be your writer for today! I'd also like to apologize for my absence recently and like to note that operation recovery is on a long ass break, but It will continue someday, but in order to kinda get my creative juices flowing, I'm gonna write a fic based on the Outbreak Scenario Outbreak, so without further to do...

NOTE: I dont own anything in this story,

It had been a long day...a very long day. David King stepped out of the pick-up, obviously beat by a hard day's work, he had finished his shift and was now going to his favorite watering hole, J's bar. It was a simple bar, not many people showed up, but there was damn good food and drink there. The young plumber opened the door and stepped in, it was as usual, quite calm, about half a dozen people in the bar, David sat in a stool on the end of the bar and let his muscles relax, he noticed there was a nice view of the television, when the bartender called out to him,

"What can I get ya sir?" The young bartender asked, he was rather young looking and was wearing a nice shirt and vest, his name tag read Will, David paused and a simple word went through his mind, "Just a beer..." David said calmly, the bartender nodded and put several ice cubes in a glass and filled the glass with ice cold beer, he slid the drink to David, who nodded in thanks. He took a long sip of his drink, and looked over to the TV, the news was on,

"There was a disruption earlier at today's football game, apparently an unruly fan started a riot, the number of injured is unknown," The news anchor read cooly, David frowned slightly, there had been all kinds of weird things going on in Raccoon lately, with all the murders and the whole thing with that police force stating that there were monsters in the forest, and that huge mansion...it was really starting to bug him, it was at this time David started noticing the bar's other inhabitants, nearest to him was a very well dressed man, he was wearing a nice suit, and had his hair neatly combed. He took one last sip of his drink and paid the bartender and thanked him for the drink and headed for the door, along with him leaving was a young black man, wearing a uniform that the subway employees wear, he was holding what looked like a notebook, as far as the plumber could figure, he was a college student, along with the young man leaving was a woman in a pink suit, carrying a laptop, she lift a small tip and headed out the door as well, David took another drink of his beer, wondering if another person would be leaving, sure enough, a mousy looking Asian girl scurried out of the woman's bathroom and out the door, the plumber looked at his watch, it was getting late, he'd probably leave as soon as he finished his drink, David took the time to notice the remaining people, nearest to him was a cop, he was probably fresh off duty, his uniform was different though, it looked like riot gear, but he was similiar in size to him, and had semi-long hair, and looked like he needed a shave, his face was carefree and he looked quite cheerful, he looked to the young bartender and clapped his hands together

"Let's go Will! I need a drink!" He said laughing, Will smiled and slid a rather large glass to the police officer, he immediatly chugged it down, laughing heartily. David blinked, that man seemed to be quite an alcholic. On the other side of the bar, were two security guards, both looked considerably older than himself, but one was smaller, somewhat fatter and balding, he was slumped over on the bar, probably too much to drink...the other security guard was huge! He was black and had a stern face, but was obviously enjoying his meal. He once in a while would try to stir the other security guard, it was then David saw something that he would not forget anytime soon, a blonde bombshell, probably a waitress, strutted past the dumbfounded plumber, she was carrying several plates and turned to look back at him, David quickly shifted his glance elsewhere, but could see a slight smile crack her lips. David cautiously turned to look in her direction again, she let out a yelp and dropped the stacked plates, gaining a skeptical look from the large security guard. David noticed a small mouse scurry accross the floor, it must have scared her. He took another long drink of his beer, something was brewing between the security guards..

"Aren't you gonna eat anything?" The large one asked, the little one didn't respond, "Hey, Bob, where's your mind at?" He asked, gently shaking the other's shoulder, who weakly looked up. "...What?" he asked groggily before slumping onto the bar again. It was at this time trouble began to brew, the door to the bar gently opened and a shaggy looking man staggred through, David finished his drink and sized up the man, he was shaggy, wearing old and dirty clothes, and he stunk, probably a hobo looking to spend his tips...Will looked up curiously from the plate and glass he was picking up,

"What a weird customer..." He said gently, meanwhile the sober security guard was sizing up the man and getting the same feeling David had, distrust,

"Who is this guy..." he asked, to nobody in particular. All of a sudden the drunk security guard crashed to the floor, gaining the other's attention, "Damnit! He's unconcious..." the large man said, kneeling over his fallen comrade...

_But it was the only the start of the problems..._

Will had thought it wise to get a closer look at the "weird customer", which upon closer inspection looked up, his face was horribly disfigured, his right eye gouged out, and pale, rotting flesh! He lundged at Will and moaned liflessly, and lowered his head into Will's shoulder...apparently he was hungry. David's eyes widened when he heard wet crunching and blood dripped onto the floor, Will shrieked and pushed the unruly guest out the door, he locked the door and slumped to the floor, David looked to the window, "huh?" a man was pressed against the window, sliding down, leaving a trail of blood and other fluids. David hastilly looked to the door, its frame was shaking violently...the people were trying to get in! By now all hell had broken loose and the few inhabitants of the bar were in a rush, David looked and noticed the barrells...a baricade! He rushed to the one closer to the door and slid it accross the floor, he looked to the door, it was still steadily rumbling, he would'nt be able to move both barrels in time,

"Help!" He shouted out, the cop looked to him, David nodded towards the nearby barrel, the cop quickly rushed to the barrell and let out a grunt as he began sliding it across the floor, both barrels formed a barricade, David looked to Will, who was looking pretty bad, the large security guard had hoisted his friend up and was helping him get away from the door, the young plumber quickly looked across the room, looking for means of escape, a door, David rushed to it , and grabbed the knob, it didn't turn, the door was locked,

"Shit!" David cursed. He stepped back and slammed against the door, trying to break it down, the frame only shook,

"Wait! Stop!" A female voice said quickly, David look and noticed the young waitress, her large eyes full of fear, "Theres a key somewhere...we need to find it!" David nodded and quickly scoured the room, both looked all over the bar, David searched near the stove and noticed a butcher knife...David was quite good with knives, he gently took the weapon off the table and tightly gripped the hilt, he looked up and noticed something bad...the door violently slid downward, leaving an open gateway for the monsters...several crawled over the barrels, and David flinched at what he heard...

Will let out a horrible shriek as the zombies piled onto him, the waitress shrieked and looked like she was going to cry, the security guard quickly helped his friend over to the where the other two were, but the cop was no-where to be seen, he quickly emerged from the bathroom, armed with a broom...he looked to where Will was being feasted on and winced, but quickly sprinted to the door, he aimed his handgun at the handle, BAM! The knob blew clean off, and the door swung open...

"Let's go!!!! C'mon!" He motioned to the now open door, all of the survivors quickly rushed through, David, bringing up the rear, slammed the door shut and slid the nearby table in front of it, he quickly dashed up the stairs...

without warning a zombie burst throught nearby window, it growled and reached for the young woman, who was kneeling over to pick up a potted plant, she screamed at the sight of the beast. David growled wielding his knife and ruhsed at the window monster.

"Jesus! They're all over the place!" He grunted to himself, the plumber powerfully thrusted the blade forward, driving it into the monster's skull, it let out loud exhaling noise, and began to weakly struggle, David quickly pulled the knife out of its cranium and dashed a left hook across its face, knocking it out the window. He quickly helped the girl up and they scurried up the stairs. At the top, the other three were dashing through an open doorway, the two other survivors followed, quickly catching up, the two security guards had taken shelter in a nearby room, the cop, was holding the door open, making sure everybody was safe...

"Let's go! C'mon! Hurry!" the reamaining three dashed through. The officer slammed the door shut. and slid down the door sighing in relief.

"Oh my god...what the hell is going on!?" He panted. The girl looked at him, her eyes welling up with tears "Kevin...Will is..." she sobbed, not able to say the rest of the sentence. Kevin, gave her a look of pity, and ran his hands through his hair,

"Cindy, we can't dwell on the past right now, we need to get out of here!" Kevin, obviously very stressed, looked up at the ceiling. The five survivors realized that the room was quite secure and they took advantage, all of them relaxing in a certain area. David, had taken to a small corner in the room, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He looked to the other four,

"Well...what do we do now?" David grunted, his raspy voice startling the others. The large security guard, who was named Mark, looked at him...

"I suppose we find a way out, Cindy...do you know where we can find an exit or any weapons??" The large security guard looked to Cindy, who was nestled on a large stack of boxes, she nodded,

"Yes...J was an avid weapon collector, I think he has a shotgun in the drawer in his office and in his room he keeps a handgun and some bullets...oh! and there is another handgun in the cabinet in the break room." Cindy said, who was now rooting through the lockers, "I think some of the employees kept weapons too...look through the lockers," Everybody soon went to looking through the lockers, Mark found a box of handgun bullets that he used for his 9mm. Kevin didn't find much, but only a medicinal pill he gave to bob, David opened a locker and found...a wooden pole, he looked oddly at Cindy,

"Why is there a wooden pole in here?"

bobtheklobb: Ch one is up!!! rejoice commoners!!!!!!! I'll start work on the others soon... until then... flys away


End file.
